


Bad Boy

by TotallyRadioactive15



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Episode Related, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Topping from the Bottom, Uniform Kink, bottom! Callum, top! Ben
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Smutty continuation of 19.11.2020 - Callum is horny after witnessing Ben drive of in that car.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Bad Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty one shot, episode continuation from the 19th. 
> 
> Thanks to Laura from then Ballum/Clayden Appreciation Society on FB for giving me this prompt! I hope this is okay for you? 
> 
> xx

'How long have you been back?' Ben asked shutting the front door behind him and seeing Callum waiting in the hallway touching his lip. 

'not long...' Callum told him turning around and walking towards the younger man 

'Thanks for the tip off, I made sure I was the first to get out' Ben told him smiling   
'Yeah I saw you leave... fuck baby you got me so horny... driving away in that stolen car... ended up running after Kush with a boner..' Callum told him with a smirk

'Fuck I'm so cross I missed seeing you with your uniform on... I bet you looked sexy' Ben told him smiling back 

'Yeah and if you'd stayed I would have had to arrest you... and not in the kinky way either...' Callum told him. 

'Well I might have to arrest you.. for getting a boner in that uniform with out me!' Ben cried out standing on his tip toes so he could press his lips to Callum's lips.

The kiss started off slow and then in an instant got rougher, Callum rubbing himself against Ben as Ben deepened the kiss, he ran his hands through Callum's hair as he pushed his tongue as deep as he could inside of Callum's mouth. 

Callum was the first to pull away, he pulled Ben's head away from his, spit running down his chin as he growled into Ben's ear. 

'FUCK ME' 

Ben smirked, taking Callum's hand in his he turned them around and lead him up the stairs to their bedroom.

The moment the door was shut Ben was on Callum again. kissing him, gripping his hair in his hands, as he sucked on Callum's tongue hungrily  
Ben pulled his hands away, he pulled the zip of his leather jacket down before Callum stopped him. 

'Leave it on' Callum growled   
'Ooo kinky' Ben teased pressing open mouthed kisses to Callum's neck  
Callum breathed heavily as he felt Ben's hand cup his clothes dick, the touch caused his hips to jerk forward unexpectedly. 

'Oh fuck' Callum moaned as Ben squeezed his hand

'such a naughty boy aint ya.. getting a hard on in that uniform you know I love without me there to feel it.... bet you where thinking naughty faults too weren't ya?' Ben told him seductively   
'Ah' Callum moaned jerking into Ben's touch hard. 

'Take your clothes off' Ben told him stepping back and removing his hand from Callum's jean covered cock. 

Whilst Callum started taking his clothes off, Ben got himself comfortable on the bed, he pulled his jeans off and starting playing with his own dick, pumping it in his first to get it hard  
Callum turned around once he was naked, licking his lips as he watched Ben play with his dick, his own cock hardened even more at the sight. 

Callum got onto the bed, straddling Ben's legs, as there cocks bumped together. 

'Open yourself up for me... wanna see you finger fuck yourself baby' Ben told him handing Callum the bottle of lube.

He watched Callum coat his finger with lube before inserting two of his long thick fingers into his extremely tight hole.   
The sight of Ben fucking himself with his fingers made Ben's dick grow impossibly hard, the sigh was so fucking hot he almost came on the spot. 

Callum chucked his head back as he felt the pleasure that came with him opening himself up getting himself ready for Ben. Ben wasn't thick like he was but his dick was long, and Callum didn't bottom very often causing his hole to become a vice like grip every time.   
He added more lube before he added a third finger, practically howling as pre cum leaked from the top of his cock. Ben leaned forward and traced his hole with his own fingers, smothering the rim with more lube getting him nice and slippery.

'Want you to ride me.. want you to use my dick to fuck yourself' Ben growled as Callum pulled out is fingers. 

'Fuck!' Callum growled beneath his breath, his dick growing harder if that was even possible   
Callum picked up the lube again this time pouring it over the top of Ben's rock hard cock. He used is hand to massage the lube into Ben's cock before getting up on to his knees and shuffling forward. 

He held onto Ben's dick as he started to sit back down on it. slowly at first sighing as his body ate all of it. 

He growled when Ben's cock was all the way inside him, his hands pressed hard against Ben's chest. 

'Fuck baby' Ben moaned his hands coming to wrap around Callum's waist   
Callum stilled his body for a moment, just feeling Ben inside of him, he felt so fall, his hole stretched out to accommodate the younger man. 

'Use me baby' Ben whispered as Callum began to ride his cock, pulling himself up and then slamming back down onto it. 

'Such a naughty boy for me aint ya' Ben moaned as Callum growled feeling Ben's dick graze his prostate

'ah fuck' Callum moaned  
Ben took his hands off of Callum's waist so he could trail them over his chest, tweaking his nipples causing Callum to should out loud as he slammed down on Ben's dick 

'You like this bad boy don't ya' Ben growled pushing his dick up to match Callum's thrusts  
Callum looked down, loving the fact that Ben was fucking him, his leather jacket still on along with the tight black t-shirt, he looked so sexy. 

'Ah Ah AH' Callum cried out feeling a tingling in his spine   
'Such a bad boy.. So wish I could have seen it..' Ben moaned, his hands moving wrap around Callum's dick that was now rubbing over the top of his stomach. 

'So hard for me even now' he mumbled wrapping his hand around the length of Callum's cock as Callum thrust it back wards and forwards

'I cant Ben' Callum moaned, as Bens dick pressed against his prostate causing his body to burn with love. 

'Oh shit!' Ben moaned as Callum squeezed his hole around Ben's dick he was so close 

'Come on baby... wanna see you explode' Ben moaned wrapping one of his hands back around Callum's waist as the other one pumped Callum's cock aggressively

'OH FUCK!' Callum roared as he came hard drenching Ben's t-shirt with his spunk   
Ben came moments later, coating Callum's walls with his own cum. 

He panted a few times before stilling all movements as Callum's breathing returned to normal. 

'Fuck Cal! your such a bad boy... I might have to arrest you myself... first you get a boner in that fucking uniform and I don't get to see it and now you're ruined my favorite shirt!' Ben told him laughing 

'Better get you out of it then' Callum told him giving him a wink   
'And then you can punish me properly!'

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comment are appreciated   
> xxx


End file.
